Knight's of Reclamation
by RangerHawk-S07
Summary: Knight's of Reclamation is a story about The Lone Wanderer OC and The Courier OC.  Follows several years after the battle of Hoover Dam  NCR Victory Courier will appear in Chapter 2.  Rated T for possible language content later.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own fallout or any of it's various forms. The only thing that is mine are the Original Characters.**

**Prologue: Knights of Reclamation**

November 15, 2283

Capital Wasteland

Citadel

Senior Knight Chinault

Aka The Lone Wanderer

"I wonder how Elder Lyon's is going to take this?", thought Senior Knight Chinault (Known to the rest of the world as the Lone Wanderer) as he waited in the Great Hall for Elder Lyon's and Scribe Rothchild. His thoughts were interrupted when his Pip-Boy 3000 began to sound off to an alarm he had set earlier but had completely forgotten about. In his scrambling to turn off the alarm and by extension Three Dog ranting about some new records he recently found, he didn't see or hear Rothchild and Lyon's enter the room and was slightly startled when he looked up to their presence.

Somewhat embarrassed by his ignorance he quickly apologized and greeted his two superiors. "What a way to start this off", he thought. Knight Chinault proceeded to tell the two men about his experience on Mothership Zeta, and his reluctance to tell them of it due to not knowing how they would handle it. He quickly outlined his plan for attempting to contact other major settlements and Brotherhood installations nationwide, and even boost Three Dog's signal.

The two men somewhat dumbfounded by the story and plan laid out before them were filled with many questions, almost sounding like little kids in a pre-war candy store. Falling back on their technological xenophobia they wanted to get scribes aboard ASAP, but Senior Paladin Chinault had to lay out some rules as he was not completely sure what was essential to operations or not. Rothchild reluctantly agreed to only have he and another scribe aboard studying the ship under Elliot's watchful eye.

**Three Weeks Later**

Senior Knight Chinault had personally overseen many of the upgrades to Three Dogs systems to make them compatible for a direct up-link to Mothership Zeta now codenamed Fortress Among the Stars, the direct up-link would save on valuble power at GNR and would bypass the DC Relay and be broadcast from FAS's systems.

The next part of Senior Knight Chinault's plan was to begin to attempt to make contact with major settlements across what had been America. He had compiled a list of the more promising settlements from traders that had been there before, and from the Citadels database from when Lyon's had made the trip East. New Vegas was his most promising target for communication of both civilian and Brotherhood installations.

**A/N: This is my first Fan Fiction and I would greatly appreciate criticism. Mind you criticism is different from flaming :P**

**I will try to get an update out every two or three days but don't hold me to that promise as things do come up.**

**Please continue to read and review and I hope you enjoyed this and will enjoy the remainder of this story.**


	2. Communications Established

**Disclaimer: I do not own fallout or any of it's various forms. The only thing that is mine are the Original Characters.**

**Chapter 1: Knights of Reclamation**

**December 5, 2283**

**Capital Wasteland **

**Galaxy News Radio **

**Senior Knight Chinault**

"Kid I always knew you would do great things, I knew your father would too," said Three Dog. "I just wish he were still around to see what good he did and what good I've done," said Chinault.

"Let me tell you something kid, if its one thing that has kept me going over the years it was faith."

"Faith gets you through the hard times in life man."

"So what do I owe the presence of a hero to?", He asked.

"Do you remember when I told you we were going to upgrade your broadcast relays?" "Well it's time for me to come clean, we did a little more than a simple upgrade." Chinault proceeded to tell Three Dog what they had truly done to his relays. When his relay was reactivate it would broadcast five by five and nation wide. Chinault could have sworn Three Dog was about to cry with joy.

"Oh and by the way, I found some new music for you when I visited the Pitt to get some materials last time, I think you'll love it." He then tossed Three Dog a holotape with a couple Ink Spot hits on it, and then gave his regards to Three Dog and told him when they would reactivate his relays. With that he turned on his heels put his helmet back on and proceeded back to the citadel.

Word had spread around the Capital Wasteland that GNR would soon be up and running and this was a cause to be celebrated in the Wasteland. People in many of major settlements had even organized parties to celebrate the occasion. The Lone Wanderer had done much work to make the Capital Wasteland a safer place to live and this was just another of his achievements. Right alongside cleansing the area of super mutants, destroying there production center Vault 87, destroying the Enclave threat years ago, dispelling raiders, creating trade routes and treaties between surviving powers in DC. Which meant travel between settlements was the safest it had ever been. The main party would be in New Washington, which had been formerly just years ago the DC Ruins, another of the Lone Wanderers achievements with help from the Pitts production facilities.

"Rothchild, how far are we from reactivation?" asked Chinault.

"We are almost ready, we have a few more lines to solder, you can go ahead and contact Three Dog and tell him to get ready." Answered Rothchild

With just moments left before activation Chinault looked back on his life since exiting the Vault, all the good he'd done, all the people who he had killed some reluctantly others with out a thought. And now he was reestablishing nationwide communications, albeit with alien technology but in time rebuilt and reverse engineered technology would be put into effect. He was snapped out of thought by Rothchild having called his name several times, now shaking him.

"It's time, let Three Dog know he is free to broadcast again." Said Rothchild.

**A/N: Thanks Greatly to DMacIntosh for his thoughts and suggestions. He made a difference in this chapter as it would have been very different without his suggestions.**

**Please continue to R&R :)**


End file.
